1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to metallization employed in silicon semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, is directed to a nitridation process used to form aluminum nitride on a previously-deposited aluminum layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum is often used as a conductive metal layer in semiconductor devices. However, it is desirable to protect the aluminum against chemical attack by water vapor, which can form corrosion products that adversely affect the electrical properties of aluminum metal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means of providing protection of aluminum against chemical attack by water vapor.